Seventh Heaven
by bookbabe
Summary: This is basically the next book! Well not all of it! It’s what happened between Mia and Michael after the sixth book. You have to have read “Sixsational” to get this story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

My life as I know it is over. I'm sitting in front of my pc writing this. I can't even look at what I just typed. I can't believe I told him like this. He is worth so much more to me. I wish now I hadn't logged on. I wish I had gone to Lilly's house to do our homework together. I had refused because I thought Lilly might figure it out but oh if I had only known. I so had not planned for him to find out like this. I wanted to be near him when I told him. I wanted to hold his hand and I wanted him to hold me close and tell me that it would be okay and that he would stick by me like in the movies. It can never be like that now. What have I done? Oooohhhh noooo instant message.

SkinnerBx: Mia you shouldn't joke about things like that.

Ftlouie: terminated.

"Mia what have you been saying to my brother?" Lilly asked once we were inside the school wall and the only other person who could hear us was Lars. I laughed nervously, "Nothing Lilly why?"

"Mia don't lie to me. We were talking last night and he seemed really upset. I asked him if it was about you Mia and…"

"AND!"

"And he didn't say anything else."

I literally breathed a sigh of relief! I really thought for a minute that Michael had told Lilly. I managed to get through this morning and now its after lunch and I'm sitting here in G&T writing this. Tina just passed me a note.

_Mia? What's up with you lately? Lilly thinks you and M had a fight. _

_No we didn't. there's nothing up!_

_Mia don't lie to me! _

_I'm not Tina. Honestly we couldn't be better. _

I'm at home now. I should so be doing my homework but I can't bring myself to care about such things as that right now. After all my life is totally and completely over. It's ruined. This cannot happen to a princess. It just cant'! Oh god just think what Grandmere will say. I don't want to think what she'll say! I am so dead!

I lost count of how many times I had to double back in the hallways today. I had to keep away from Lilly. Which is practically impossible seen as she's in most of my classes and the fact that she's my best friend in the whole world definitely does not help the situation.

When we were on our way home Lars finally noticed that something beyond the normal teenage traumas was bothering me. And naturally being Lars he asked me outright. Were Michael and I fighting? Or was it to do with Grandmere? I have no idea why everyone assumes it's to do with Michael. I tried to lie to Lars and I found it so difficult. Then I tried to tell the truth and it was even harder. So I lied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mia it's time to get up you're going to be late for school!"

I turned over in my bed and pulled my pillow over my head. About what felt like 2 nanoseconds later mom came in to my room and pulled the duvet off of me.

"Mooooommm! I can't go to school! I think I'm ill!" I groaned into my pillow. Then I jumped up with a start scaring my mother half to death and ran to the bathroom.

"Mia? Are you really ill?"

"No!" I replied, "I'm just fine I'll be down in a minute." I heard her walk away with I could only assume the most puzzled face she'd worn in a long time. I leaned over the toilet and puked my guts out. Then I rinsed out my mouth, brushed my teeth and hair, and pulled on my uniform.

When I got downstairs mom was sitting there with Rocky on her lap he was pulling at her hair and she was muttering, "No no sweetie Mommies hair is not for you to put in your mouth!" Rocky just giggled as she cried out in pain when he yanked a huge part of her hair almost clear off her head. My brother giggled. Oh dear, that can't be a good sign! I grabbed an apple, kissed Mom goodbye and made my way out the door.

"Oh and Mia," Mom called after me, "Don't forget you have to be straight home after school to mind Rocky okay?" I nodded and kept walking.

By the time we'd arrived to pick up Lilly I was feeling sick again.

"Mia! You look atrocious! What's wrong with you?"

"Well! Good morning to you too. And there's nothing wrong I'm fine I just didn't sleep very well last night that's all." But as I said this I could feel my insides churn.

"Hmm…Are you sure? You really don't look well."

"Lilly will you shut up! I am fine." I took a deep breath as I said this and forced a smile. Lilly looked annoyed.

"Well sorry for caring," she said huffily and turned to look out the window. We sat there in silence until we reached the school. Lilly hopped out and I followed. She turned to me expecting an apology. And on a normal occasion I would have given it to her but not now. Now I had to leg it to the bathroom.

And that's were I am now. Sitting on the toilet seat. Feeling totally awful in more ways than one. Lilly hadn't followed me. She had obviously thought I was mad at her and was trying to get away from her. Oh when I think what she'd say if only she knew. I could tell her… Well no I can't until Michael…Michael…what am I going to do? He won't believe me. Well I wasn't the most convincing was I? But still…Maybe if I told Lilly she'd tell Michael for me. But I don't want him to find out like that. Oh my life is such a mess. Dad! Dad is going to _kill _me! If only I hadn't gone over to Michael's that night. No I don't regret that night. Or that morning!

Thinking back on it now my heart still leaps and bangs against my ribcage as I remember the way he kissed me and told me he loved me so much. And how he could never love anyone as much as he loved me. And I told him that I felt the same way. He kissed me again and whispered this time, "Mia? Do you think you're ready yet?" I had panicked and pulled away. But only for a second. He took my hands in his and whispered again, "it's okay you know if…if you're not."

It was then I realized that I was. I leaned in and kissed him. I slowly unbuttoned his shirt much to his pleasure and surprise. "Mia? Say something! Are you sure?" I nodded not trusting myself to speak. He kissed me. I raised my arms and he pulled off my t-shirt. I unzipped his pants "I love you," and he pulled off my skirt, "I love you," and then we were one.

After we had made love twice I fell asleep. I woke up at around 5 the next morning to find Michael stroking my hair affectionately. "Michael?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

"I know you do."

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For knowing."

Michael smiled at me and I inhaled his smell. I loved him so much it almost hurt.

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"When are they getting back?"

"Who? Mom and Mr.G?"

"Yeah."

"At noon I think."

"And what about Lars? When will he be checking up on you?"

"At nine. He knows I never get up too early on weekends."

"Mia?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to have another go?" I smiled and we started it all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: A huge thank you to everyone who left feedback on this story! I really appreciate it. Please continue to comment! Sorry this is so late! I know I said I'd be faster with this chapter but I'm in an exam year at school and I don't have the time! Anyway… here it is now! Enjoy! __X B__ookbabe_**

Chapter 3

I am such an idiot. I don't regret that night, of course I don't but I wish we'd been smart enough to remember…. The….well…the you know (!) the second time round. Oh no! The bell for class just rang and I'm going to be late! I'll have to continue this in class.

Okay… so… now I have no idea what to do. Lilly knows. Lilly _knows! _She doesn't know that I know that she knows but still. OMG! _She knows! _I am in so much trouble. I'll have to talk to her.

_Lilly , you know what you said a minute ago? _

_Yes Mia? _

_Well… you don't actually think that do you?_

_Mia, I wouldn't have said it if I didn't think it. Is it true? Am I right? OMG! Am I going to be an aunt? Is this a good thing or a bad thing? OMG! You slept with my brother! EWWW! OMG! You slept with him and didn't tell me! MIA! I can't believe you didn't tell me! _

I didn't write back. After a minute or two I got the following note from Tina:

_Mia, Lilly says that you and M did it! Why didn't you feel it vital to share this piece of info? But seriously Mia! We're your friends. _

_Tina…I didn't tell ye… because hasn't Lilly told you? _

_Tell me what?_

_I'll tell you after class. _

When the bell rang I tried to make a run for it, but I totally wasn't fast enough. Lilly and Tina cornered me and Tina demanded her answers. I tried looking at her as if I didn't know what she was on about but she saw right through that! Lilly put her arms around me…something that I hadn't expected…and gave me a hug. I thought she would kill me, and shout at me for being so stupid. But she didn't. Tina was getting annoyed because she still wasn't in the know. I was going to tell her, but first I wanted to know how Lilly knew. She told me that she'd just put all the bits together. The bitchyness, (which I so hadn't noticed! I bet she made that up!), the puking, and the look of sheer and utter terror that was a constant fixture on my face now days. Tina suddenly understanding, gasped and put her hands up to her mouth. "Mia!" she screeched, "You're not….you couldn't be… you're…." I nodded and she screeched again, "But Mia…didn't you use…" I shook my head. "Mia! You are sooo stupid! What are you going to do?"

"Hey!" I said, "this isn't all my fault! It takes two to tango Tina!"

Tina just glared at me. Lilly smiled a little and said, "Right, lets cut class and go call my brother." I stared at her. Was she mad! Was she clinically _insane_?

"Go find…your…your…brother…?" I stuttered.

"Yes Mia. You may remember him from such films as, lets get my sisters best friend knocked up!" I chose to ignore this and just continue my protest.

"Lilly, I so can't tell him!"

"Whoa….he doesn't know?"

"Well… I told him Lilly, but he didn't believe me," I said softly and looking at the floor.

"Mia," Tina said, "That doesn't sound at all like Michael. When did you tell him?"

"Last night."

"You saw him last night!"

"No…" I said keeping my eyes fixed on the floor and feeling my face turning red.

"Then how did you tell him Mia? Not over the phone?"

My face was getting hotter and hotter and I wanted the ground to just swallow me up at that point.

"um…no."

"Then how did you tell him Mia!" Lilly shouted.

"I IMed him."

"You told him he was going to be a father in an instant message! Mia are you crazy!"

Tears began to prickle in the backs of my eyes and I blinked to keep them back.

"Have you no respect for him?" Lilly asked angrily.

"I do…" I mumbled still avoiding eye contact.

"Ya sure Mia. I can't believe you'd do that to him. You don't love him at all do you?"

Tears leaked out from behind my now closed eyes and I decided I couldn't stand it any longer. I picked up my bag, pushed Lilly and Tina out of the way and ran out the classroom door. Lars was waiting outside for me. He'd probably heard everything but I didn't care. I kept running. I ran down the hallway and to the main exit. I ran out into the car park. I heard Lars running after me yelling, "Princess Mia! Stop please! Wait!" But I kept running. I ran and I ran until I reached the road. I stood and waited for the cars to pass. After a minute there was an opening in the traffic. I made my way across the road. I was more than half way across when suddenly WHAM! Something hit me hard. I remember pain, blood, screams, and then, darkness.


End file.
